Baby Boy - LEXY
Descripción *'Título:' Baby Boy ft Park Bom. 175px|right *'Artista:' LEXY. *'Album:' RUSH. *'Pista:' #5. *'Género:' Korean Pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 18 de Abril de 2007. Video full|center|400 px Lexy, Park Bom Romanización geudaen nae baby boy nae sarangeul bada jwo eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman jugo jugo shipeun mam no no no no sesangeul da jwodo mos bakkul haengbog on sesang gadeug dameun chugbog oneuldo du son moa gidohae neoleul naege jusingeol gamsahae geu goun du nune nunmulilan eobsge nunbusin jeo haessal hwanhan jeo bich chanlanhan geu miso hanaman yeongwonhage naega jikyeojulge eonjena baby boy cham heunhan mal gatado eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman hago hago shipeun mal geudaen nae baby boy nae sarangeul bada jwo eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman jugo jugo shipeun mam no no no no eolmana gin sigan wae gidalyeowassneunjileul ijen ala na gateun haneul alae sumswindan hanajocha haengboghan geol neon alkka? dwidolaboni nunmullo sueobsi manheun nal sangcheodeullo eollugjin gilgo gin gyeoul gil han motungi hyanggeushan kkochnaeeum seumyeodeune ttaseuhi eonjena baby boy cham heunhan mal gatado eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman hago hago shipeun mal geudaen nae baby boy nae sarangeul bada jwo eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman jugo jugo shipeun mam no no no no naega saneun iyulo neol taeghaesseo nuneul gamgo tteo bwado neoman boyeo I wanna love you, I wanna kiss you I wanna hold you, Be with you gin sesangeul ajigeun teolyeo sarangi geu eoteon geonji seotulleo ihaehaejugil neo hanappunin inae mamman alajugil geugeo hanamyeon dwae ttaeloneun himi deulgo ohaedeullo jogeumeun apeugo himgyeobdeolado na igeo hanamaneun yagsoghalkke neol wihaeseo neo hana, neo ttaeme salkke eonjena baby boy cham heunhan mal gatado eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman hago hago shipeun mal geudaen nae baby boy nae sarangeul bada jwo eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman jugo jugo shipeun mam no no no no geudaen nae baby boy nae sarangeul bada jwo eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman hago hago shipeun mal geudaen nae baby boy nae sarangeul bada jwo eonjekkajina baby all the time neoegeman jugo jugo shipeun mam no no no no Español Tú eres mi bebé Así que acepta mi amor Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Los sentimientos que te quiero dar, son solo para ti no no no no Una felicidad que no cambiaría por nada del mundo Una bendición llena el mundo Pongo mis manos juntas y rezo de nuevo y doy gracias por traerte a mi vida Así que no habrá lágrimas en tus lindos ojos Yo te protegeré siempre, así que el cegamiento es más brillante que el sol, sonrisa brillante que nunca se va Por siempre mi bebé Incluso si lo digo demasiado Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Las palabras que yo sólo quiero decirte Tú eres mi bebé Así que acepta mi amor Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Los sentimientos que te quiero dar, son solo para ti no no no no Esta larga espera Ahora sé por qué tuve que esperar tanto tiempo ¿Sabes lo feliz que estoy sólo por saber que respiramos bajo el mismo cielo? Los días pasados de un sin fin de lágrimas Momentos en los moretones y cicatrices Luego de un invierno largo y oscuro, un tiempo decisivo Un aroma agradable cálidamente comenzó a soplar Por siempre mi bebé Incluso si lo digo demasiado Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Las palabras que yo sólo quiero decirte Tú eres mi bebé Así que acepta mi amor Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Los sentimientos que te quiero dar, son solo para ti no no no no Te he elegido como mi razón para vivir Sólo pienso en ti cuando cierro los ojos Quiero amarte Quiero besarte Quiero abrazarte Sea contigo toda mi vida Sigo estando segura de lo que es el amor Entienda por favor mi torpeza Sólo sé que mi corazón sólo te tiene en ella Sólo te necesito Si las cosas se ponen difíciles y los malentendidos causan algunos problemas en el camino Te prometo esto, por ti Sólo por ti, voy a vivir por ti Por siempre mi bebé Incluso si lo digo demasiado Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Las palabras que yo sólo quiero decirte Tú eres mi bebé Así que acepta mi amor Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Los sentimientos que te quiero dar, son solo para ti no no no no Tú eres mi bebé Así que acepta mi amor Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Las palabras que yo sólo quiero decirte Tú eres mi bebé Así que acepta mi amor Por siempre bebé, todo el tiempo Los sentimientos que te quiero dar, son solo para ti no no no no Hangul 그댄 내 baby boy 내 사랑을 받아 줘 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 주고 주고 싶은 맘 no no no no 세상을 다 줘도 못 바꿀 행복 온 세상 가득 담은 축복 오늘도 두 손 모아 기도해 너를 내게 주신걸 감사해 그 고운 두 눈에 눈물이란 없게 눈부신 저 햇살 환한 저 빛 찬란한 그 미소 하나만 영원하게 내가 지켜줄게 언제나 baby boy 참 흔한 말 같아도 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 하고 하고 싶은 말 그댄 내 baby boy 내 사랑을 받아 줘 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 주고 주고 싶은 맘 no no no no 얼마나 긴 시간 왜 기다려왔는지를 이젠 알아 나 같은 하늘 아래 숨쉰단 하나조차 행복한 걸 넌 알까? 뒤돌아보니 눈물로 수없이 많은 날 상처들로 얼룩진 길고 긴 겨울 길 한 모퉁이 향긋한 꽃내음 스며드네 따스히 언제나 baby boy 참 흔한 말 같아도 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 하고 하고 싶은 말 그댄 내 baby boy 내 사랑을 받아 줘 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 주고 주고 싶은 맘 no no no no 내가 사는 이유로 널 택했어 눈을 감고 떠 봐도 너만 보여 I wanna love you, I wanna kiss you I wanna hold you, Be with you 긴 세상을 아직은 떨려 사랑이 그 어떤 건지 서툴러 이해해주길 너 하나뿐인 이내 맘만 알아주길 그거 하나면 돼 때로는 힘이 들고 오해들로 조금은 아프고 힘겹더라도 나 이거 하나만은 약속할께 널 위해서, 너 하나, 너 땜에 살께 언제나 baby boy 참 흔한 말 같아도 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 하고 하고 싶은 말 그댄 내 baby boy 내 사랑을 받아 줘 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 주고 주고 싶은 맘 no no no no 언제나 baby boy 참 흔한 말 같아도 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 하고 하고 싶은 말 언제나 baby boy 참 흔한 말 같아도 언제까지나 baby all the time 너에게만 하고 하고 싶은 말 no no no no Datos Categoría:LEXY Categoría:Park Bom